


Now, I Am Not Saying She’s A Gold Digger

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adult Themes, Enemies to Lovers, Gold Digger, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kanye West song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mika's POVErja cheats on Mika, but he quickly finds a new lover.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Now, I Am Not Saying She’s A Gold Digger

I should’ve known.

I did know I’d attract gold diggers while driving in Formula One, but I thought Erja was the one for me. She had been close to me for a much longer time, so I thought she’d be safe.

Obviously not.

I just didn’t see the red flags popping up; not when she started asking me for more expensive gifts, not when she wanted to move into a larger home, not when she wanted more expensive clothes, and not when she suddenly came to almost every race even though she’d never expressed interest.

The signs were there, and I ignored them.

She set me up against my friends, and now those friendships I can never repair again. Her toxicity had a grip on me for way too much time. It caused me both my friendships with Salo and Letho, my fellow countrymen who I’ve known for years. I know they’ll never want to be my friends after everything I said.

“You look goddamn miserable.” a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see my rival, Michael Schumacher, standing there with the upper part of his red Ferrari overalls hanging from his hips. My lips twitched. “You probably never had a bad day.” I murmured.

Ever since our clash in Macau years ago, I’ve always thought of Schumacher as a bit of an arrogant brat. It got him into Formula One, but a little bit of humility wouldn’t be bad for him.

The Ferrari driver rolled his eyes at my little comment. “I know what bad days look like. But you look like you’ve had more than a bad day. More like a bad month, or year. So, what’s up?”

“And why should I tell you?” I pretty nearly barked.

“Because you’re irritated with everyone.” the German commented. “Or so I heard from Coulthard.”

I growled, then clenched my jaw. “Can I trust you not to tell anyone else?”

“I can keep my mouth closed.” Schumacher stated, crossing his arms. “I’ll keep it between us.”

I looked around me for a bit, to see if anyone else could hear me. “If you sit down you can hear it.”

And so, the Ferrari driver plopped down next to me. “You’re really pissed.”

“I guess you too would be pissed if you found out your girlfriend’s only with you for the money.”

My rival gave me a shocked look. “What the…? That’s bloody horrible.”

I nudged with my head. “Yes. I’m bloody pissed.”

“Understandable that you’re irritated.” the double Champion said. “Have you already done something about her?”

“Kicked her out of my apartment, as well as all the stuff that was actually hers.” I replied. “I’m not giving her the satisfaction of owning anything that I’ve bought her.”

“Good. At least she can’t leech off of you any longer.”

“Yeah.” I sighed. At least my biggest rival isn’t calling me an asshole for what I did.

“What you need now, is losing some steam. I know a guy who’s hosting a party on Monday.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

The party was in full swing.

The vibration of the jumping on the dancefloor as well as that from the music blasting from the speakers could be felt through the floor.

Confetti mixed with all sorts of beverages was covering the dancefloor.

I was slightly dazed and had retreated to the sidelines after a particularly strong vodka cocktail. I might be Finnish and very much used to the strength of Russian vodka, but 3 of those cocktails would even knock me out.

My rival had been right, this party was just right to forget about Erja.

Quite some people on the dancefloor had offered their bodies to me for the night, and their offers would stand until they left, but my eyes were directed at only one ass in particular.

How could I not look at the German who was close to literally offering his ass to any person who wanted him? And there was no shortage of admirers.

From the side-lines, I watched even closer.

I don’t know if Michael was even fully aware of the attention he got. Maybe he was totally ignorant about it, or he got fully knew and thrived in that environment. I just kept watching.

The Ferrari driver was seductively dancing by swinging that ass to the beat of the music.

My eyes followed him like I was hypnotized.

I needed to have him.

* * *

But now, I had Michael beneath me in my bed, my hands caressing his lean muscular body. We were both naked, and slowly going in _that_ direction. I wanted to enjoy my new partner in more ways than one.

Michael pulled me towards him and started to kiss me slowly and passionately.

I really enjoyed that, and we pressed each other closer again. I loved him, for real.

I felt our cocks sliding together, the sensation made us both moan. I let my hand travel down, taking the both of us in my hand. It was much different from jerking myself off, but my hand was big enough.

“Don’t you want to know how it feels to fuck a man?” the German whispered in my left ear. “I can make you feel like no woman ever can.”

I shuddered in pleasure, before whispering back: “Give me everything you’ve got.”

“I will definitely show it all to you.” and I was pulled into a sensual kiss.


End file.
